


Never Been Satisfied

by twerkules_mulligan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Diapers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, Non-Sexual Age Play, Orphans, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, bottles, holy fuck, i'm gonna kicked out of the fandom for this and i only just got here goddammit, jefferson is 8 years old than hamilton, please read the tags this is NOT SEXUAL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkules_mulligan/pseuds/twerkules_mulligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started because Jefferson heard someone crying, from what sounded like the cabinet’s meeting room. It escalates from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snooping in the Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It should be noted now that I have never actually watched the Hamilton Broadway show; I just really like the songs and fanfiction, and I’m kinda disappointed that no one has offered up actual Age Play in this fandom yet. So I'm here to ruin everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Madison walk in on Washington and Hamilton. No, not like THAT!

It started because Jefferson heard someone crying, from what sounded like the cabinet’s meeting room. He pauses mid-stride, sharing a look with Madison. “Did you hear something?” He asks, surprised by the sound. There shouldn't be any reason anyone should be crying today- after all, it's a beautiful day outside!

“Sounded like it was from the meeting room,” Madison responds, pointing towards a door down the hallway. “Should we check it out?”

Jefferson smirks, a devious look in his eyes. “Could find something useful…” He admits, already leading Madison towards the cabinet room. Perhaps they’ll find two cabinet members going at it- oh, that would certainly be useful blackmail in the long-run!

Careful not to make much noise, the two Republicans hide on either side of the door leading inside, Madison cracking it open a bit before ushering Jefferson over to stand beside him. Barely even breathing, Jefferson does so before taking a peek inside the meeting room, looking around inside. Nothing looks out of place, besides a few chairs not being pushed in, but otherwise all seems calm. Jefferson is about to tell Madison that it was a false alarm when another sob is heard, much louder now that the door is open. Both men go still, jumping almost in surprise when a door inside the cabinet’s meeting room swings open.

Out walks George Washington, looking just a little discomforted, something most people wouldn’t notice if they didn’t know Washington as well as his cabinet members do. The president is quiet as he walks toward the meeting room’s table, pushing in a few chairs before he pauses, ducking his head under the table. “Hamilton?” The president calls out, causing Jefferson to go still. Hamilton’s in there? He grins- this outta be good! “Hamilton, what are you doing in here? Is something-” He stops as another sob fills the air, coming from under the table.

Washington’s body relaxes all at once, a softness to him that Jefferson has only ever seen when the president is addressing his children. “Oh, son,” He murmurs, voice calm and warm. “You should’ve told me you were in here… how long have you been in this headspace?”

Hamilton doesn’t respond verbally, so Washington reaches down under the table and pulls the smaller man out, easily lifting him to carry in his arms. Jefferson’s eyes widen at the sight of the younger man. Hamilton’s a wreck, with his face bright red from shedding tears, a few still falling even as Washington sits Hamilton down on the table and tries to brush them away with his thumb. Scared and unnerved, the young immigrant lets out a pitiful whimper, shaking slightly in fear. Jefferson stares at the man intensely, trying to figure out what’s going on. Why is Alexander acting like this- and more importantly, why is Washington comforting him?

“There there,” Washington whispers, daring to kiss Hamilton’s forehead. “There’s no need to cry… when was the last time you ate?” This time, Hamilton responds, but only in the form of a shrug. Washington hums at that, troubled by the news. “And when was the last time you drank something? Are you wet?” He reaches down, putting his hand on Hamilton’s crotch.

“What the Hell is going on!?” Madison booms, making everyone- even Jefferson- jerk in surprise, the tall man running into the room, looking upset and… oddly concerned, it seems, for Hamilton’s safety. He doesn't seem to like it that Washington so forcefully put his hand on Hamilton's crotch.

Before Washington can respond, Hamilton loses it, sobbing like an infant in fear of Madison's shouting. Not even bothering to spare Madison a glance, Washington turns his attention to Hamilton, picking the man up again to rock him, trying to stop his relentless crying. Meekly, Jefferson tiptoes into the room after Madison, feeling uncomfortable and trapped now that he and Madison have been caught red-handed. But instead of giving the Republicans a piece of his mind, Washington continues to sooth Hamilton. Eventually, Hamilton goes quiet, though he still looks upset. Sighing with relief, Washington turns on Madison and Jefferson, looking beyond furious.

“What are you two doing here?” Washington snaps, and it takes everything in Jefferson not to look at his shoes like a guilty schoolboy. “I thought I made it clear to you and everyone else in my cabinet that spying and blackmailing is strictly forbidden!"

“We thought it was someone’s child,” Madison fibs, and Jefferson quietly praises God for gifting Madison with confidence when in front of the president. “We didn’t mean to intrude, sir. We were only concerned.”

Washington looks Madison up and down, before giving the man a careful nod. “... Alright,” He agrees, tone still harsh and authoritative. “But this information never leaves this room, understand? Now I need to get something… stay with him, please. I’ll explain everything soon enough,” He promises, setting Hamilton down on the floor in front of Jefferson and Madison. “I’ll be right back. Do _not_ let him out of your sight.” With that, he leaves the room temporarily to grab something.

For a moment, Jefferson and Madison just stand there, staring awkwardly at Hamilton, who stares back at them with a wide-eyed expression more suited for a toddler being shown a magic trick. “... You okay, Hamilton?” Jefferson asks, after a long pause. He can’t help but ask- after all, if Hamilton gets hurt within the next few minutes, Washington will choke him and Madison.

Hamilton just _stares_ at Jefferson, confused, before he takes to focusing on his own shoes, untying them and kicking them off without comment. Before Jefferson can stop Hamilton from tossing off the footwear, Washington is back, now with a large, dark green duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He doesn’t even blink when he sees that Hamilton has his shoes off, instead kneeling on the floor in front of the young secretary. Carefully, Washington maneuvers Hamilton to lie down on an old yoga mat that Washington has rolled onto the floor, the president beginning to unbuckle Hamilton’s pants once he’s in position on the mat.

“Mr. President,” Madison says, shifting awkwardly beside Jefferson. “May I ask as to what it is you’re doing?”

Washington looks up abruptly, as if only just remembering Madison and Jefferson’s presence. He sighs, sounding tired as he runs a hand through his short hair. “I suppose you at least deserve an explanation. I shall remind you again, however, that this information never leaves this room. The only ones who know about this are myself, my wife, Eliza Schuyler, and the two of you. Understand?” When they both nod, Washington continues to speak, though he casually undresses Hamilton from the waist down as he does so. “From the time I first met Hamilton, I knew he was struggling internally. I’m sure you’ve both seen him at his worst and at his best- he can hardly take care of himself when he's working.

“It’s only recently that I figured out that Alexander’s… _condition_ , was much more serious than I thought. I guess…” Washington trails off, troubled, as if he isn’t sure how to word it. A worried look from Jefferson, however, sets him on the right track again. “I suppose that the stress must’ve finally broken Alex in some way, not that his childhood wasn’t bad enough. To cope with it all, he fabricated a child-like personality in his mind, though he doesn’t seem to really… recognize it. So he gets this way, on occasion; he falls into his headspace and either has a panic attack or hides somewhere until it’s over. I only found out a few months ago, but since then I’ve been trying to help him when he falls into his headspace.”

They all sit there in silence afterwards, soaking in the information, before Hamilton begins babbling nonsense and attempting to shove one of his shoes in his mouth. Almost as second nature, Jefferson snatches the shoe out of Hamilton’s hands before he can get his teeth on it, setting the footwear aside while Hamilton stares at him with a confused expression. Curiously, Hamilton reaches for his other shoe, but this time Madison takes it away, setting it on the table by the Democrat’s other shoe. Washington watches the exchange with a look of contemplation, before he shakes it off and tiredly yanks down Hamilton’s pants and boxers.

Jefferson goes bright red at once. “Is that really necessary, Mr. President?” He questions, looking anywhere but at Hamilton’s privates.

Washington actually rolls his eyes at that. “Unfortunately, when Alex is in headspace, his bladder isn’t really something he can control.” With that, he pulls out an adult diaper from the duffle bag, diapering the secretary quickly and efficiently before tugging his pants back on him.

The president stands slowly, scooping Hamilton up with him, one arm supporting his bottom while the other uses it’s hand to rub his back. “I should get him home… I’m sure Martha would love to fret over him for a few hours while I get some paperwork done. I trust you two will keep quiet about this?” Both Jefferson and Madison nod obediently; it’s not like anyone would believe them anyways. “Very good. I’ll be seeing you then… and if I find out that you’ve brought this up to Hamilton in an attempt to harm him, you’ll be out of office before you can say ‘Sorry’,” With that, he begins walking towards the door he used to enter the meeting hall. “Say goodbye, Alex.” He says, though he doesn’t sound like he expects him to.

There’s a beat, before Hamilton gives Jefferson the smallest of smiles. “Bye bye.” He mumbles out, barely audible to the other men in the room, though no one misses it.

Washington pauses, giving Jefferson and Madison a strange look, head tilted, before he smiles a little and nods, leaving the duo in peace after taking Hamilton to his office. Jefferson and Madison share a look, utterly confused. “So… dinner?” Madison questions, not knowing what else to say.  
  
“Sounds good. We’ll pick up some takeout on the way home.” Jefferson offers, leading the way out of the white house and to his car. Even after he’s turned on the radio and driven off, all Jefferson can think about it that little immigrant’s smile… why can’t he stop thinking about that stupid fucking smile!?


	2. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Madison talk about Hamilton and then talk about it with the president and Hamilton. It doesn't go over well (At least with Alex).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My sinning continues. Also, I should note in advance that I'll be adding tags for both characters and more as I go. If I plan this right, the Revolutionary bros (Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan), Aaron Burr, Angelica, and Eliza should make some appearances in the future!

“You’re distracted, Tom.” Madison points out, after they’re about a mile away from the white house.

Jefferson jumps a bit, before he relaxes, realizing that it’s only Madison. “Oh… sorry, Jim,” He mutters, trying to focus on the road, though it’s difficult. “I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

“You mean Hamilton?” Madison asks. When Jefferson nods, the other Virginian sighs, though Jefferson can’t tell if it’s in agreement or irritation. “Well, it’s probably best not to worry about it too much. The president has it covered, and while it’s a little odd, at least they’re not having some sex scandal, right?”

“I suppose you’re right…” Jefferson agrees, an odd feeling making his chest tighten in discomfort. “It’s hard to not think about, though.”

Madison simply nods, not giving a verbal answer to Jefferson’s response- perhaps he’s thinking about it, too. They drive for another thirty or so minutes, picking up Asian food on the way back to their shared house. It’s not all that impressive, considering they could easily buy themselves a bigger house if they wanted one, but neither Madison nor Jefferson is interested in moving anytime soon. Besides, it’s not like they have any kids of their own to worry about, so there’s no need to get anymore space. Jefferson parks the car in the driveway, helping Madison with the takeaway bags as they head into the house.

It’s very clean inside, considering the fact that both Madison and Jefferson are usually out of town on business or spending all day in the office, so the house is hardly even lived in. As soon as he’s got his shoes off, Madison undoes his tie and face-plants onto the couch, letting out a long, exhausted groan. Jefferson chuckles at the sight, giving Madison’s ass a playful smack as he walks by, only to receive a muffled curse in return. Quietly, as to not disturb Madison, Jefferson sets the takeout on the kitchen table, then turns to the window to stare out at the many acres of land surrounding his home and a few others.

Outside, a few kids in the rural area are playing soccer, kicking the ball amongst each other and racing to aim the ball into two poorly made nets. A few dogs play alongside the children, nipping at their heels and chasing the ball in a playful attempt to join in on the fun. Jefferson sighs dreamily, watching the kids play with a look of somberness on his face. Those could be his kids out there, but… Jefferson stares down at his shoes, trying not to think too hard about it. Angelica had offered to be a surrogate mother for he and Madison awhile back, but with everything going on in their lives, they had been forced to decline. He still regrets it, sometimes.

Suddenly, warm arms wrap around Jefferson’s middle, causing the Republican to sigh in defeat. “You alright, sweetheart?” Madison asks, not hesitating to be more affectionate with Jefferson now that they’re home and away from the press and their coworkers.

Jefferson shrugs, putting his hands over Madison’s arms, rubbing the politician’s sleeves with his thumbs in an almost worrisome manner. “Not really,” He admits, voice rough and quiet, his eyes still focused on the kids outside- one of them has fallen down, becoming a sobbing mess, but an adult nearby quickly swoops in to comfort the little child. “I just… you ever think of having kids? Of trying again? Maybe this time we could try adoption…”

Madison nuzzles himself against Jefferson’s back, humming in thought. “Do either of us really have time to have a baby?” He asks in return, sounding worried. Jefferson knows for a fact that Madison wants kids too, but there’s not a chance they’d actually be able to have one. “I’d love to, Tom, but… neither of us are keen on staying home and watching a baby all day.”

Jefferson nods in disappointment, eyebrows furrowed in thought. He stares out the window, eyes landing on a little brown-haired boy with long hair and a fiery personality to him, the kid getting overly competitive even though he can hardly keep up with the other children. Jefferson actually has to do a doubletake a few times, mistaking the kid for Hamilton over and over again. Squinting, Jefferson can see the almost supernatural resemblance between them, though the kid is obviously not Hamilton’s. Madison joins Jefferson in watching the children, eyes also focusing on the short Hamilton lookalike.

“That one sort of looks like Alex, doesn’t he? The resemblance is uncanny.” Madison admits, pointing at said child from behind Jefferson.

“Yeah… he does.” Jefferson says, finally looking away from the window as his thoughts go back to Hamilton and how he’d been acting earlier- how he’d looked at Jefferson and Madison like they were both simultaneously the strangest and most amazing people he’d ever seen.

Slowly, Jefferson and Madison separate, not saying a word to each other as they both get themselves a plate of the takeout. Both men are lost in their thoughts, thinking about the same thing- about having Hamilton be their kid. The thought is ridiculous at first, but as they think more and more about it, the idea becomes more appealing. Hamilton isn’t a child 24/7, so they wouldn’t have to constantly be watching him, but they could still get that parental feeling of accomplishment if they took care of the young secretary while he’s in headspace. It’s not until Jefferson and Madison are getting ready for bed that Jefferson brings it up.

“I have an idea,” Jefferson begins with, pajama pants halfway on as he addresses Madison. When the other Republican nods, Jefferson keeps talking. “Now, this is gonna sound fucking crazy, but… do you think we could maybe, like, see if Hamilton would be willing to…” He trails off, not sure how to phrase it.

“Be our baby?” Madison questions. Jefferson nods weakly, looking anywhere but at Madison, embarrassed by his silly and probably inappropriate idea. “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t been entertaining the thought for the last few hours,” He admits, pulling on his pajamas as he speaks to his boyfriend. “I think, if the president and Hamilton would allow it, that perhaps it could work… however, we’d need their permission first. And maybe a little help getting started.”

Jefferson stares at Madison, a little shocked- not because he thinks it’s weird, after all, he brought it up to begin with, but because he’s surprised that Madison pretty much just said everything on his mind. Slowly, Jefferson smirks, giving Madison an almost sultry look. “I love you sometimes, you know that?” He says, tone playful.

Madison rolls his eyes, though a little smile plays on his face. “You tell me every day, dear,” He points out, before plopping onto the bed beside Jefferson. “So do you want to try this, or not?”

Jefferson mulls it over for a few minutes, deep in thought, before he hesitantly nods. “I think… I think it could maybe work,” He admits, kissing Madison on the cheek afterwards. “Are you up for it, though?”

“I suggested it, right? Of course I’m up for it,” Madison promises, returning the kiss to Jefferson, this time on the lips. “We’ll try and talk to Washington and Hamilton about it tomorrow, okay?” When Jefferson nods, Madison smirks, pinning Jefferson on the bed. “Then how about we get some rest… and maybe have a bit of fun?”

Jefferson grins- sometimes, he _really_ loves Madison.

…

The next day, Hamilton is his usual self at work, proving this by having an incredibly loud and aggressive argument with Jefferson in the elevator over something even Madison can’t figure out- he thinks it may’ve started over politics, but it somehow turned into something about literature. The workday is as boring as usual, with Jefferson and Hamilton’s fights, Burr’s inability to pick a side in literally any situation, and Madison’s hidden tally score labeled ‘Jeff VS Ham’ under his desk being the only sources of entertainment. It’s not until noon that Jefferson and Madison finally make time to stop by the president’s office together.

Madison knocks on the door when they approach, opening it for Jefferson when a short ‘Come in’ allows them entry. Both men freeze, however, when they realize that Hamilton is also in Washington’s office, the younger man looking shocked by the couple’s presence. Almost timidly, Hamilton looks away from them, and Madison realizes in an instant that Alexander must remember some of what happened the day before, having hidden this fact better when they were around their coworkers, but now that they’re alone… before Madison or Jefferson can even get a word out to Hamilton, Washington stands, giving the Republicans a steady look.

“Hello, Madison. Hello, Jefferson. What can I do for you today?” Washington asks, keeping his expression neutral while all of the unspoken tension drifts around him in the small room.

“We had some questions for you and Hamilton,” Madison explains, glancing at Hamilton, who immediately looks away when the man’s eyes land on him. “Jefferson and I have a proposition for Alex, but we both thought it best to ask for the president’s permission as well.”

“If you plan to blackmail me-” And just like that, Hamilton’s nervousness is gone, replaced by his usual fiery spirit- Jefferson can’t help but smile at the sight, much more accustomed to this side of Hamilton rather than his shy side.

Washington raises a hand, silencing Hamilton in an instant. Slowly, the president rests his elbows on his desk, clasping his hands together as he gives the couple a harsh look. “... Continue.” He orders, after a moment of hesitation.

Ignoring Hamilton’s blatant anger at Washington’s order, Madison coughs into his sleeve, continuing with his proposal with a steady tone of voice. “As you both are well aware, Jefferson and I are in a relationship. It’s practically official,” To this, both Washington and Hamilton nod- it’s true, Jefferson especially is terrible at hiding it from the public that he loves Madison. “And while we’d love to get married, it’s essentially impossible, considering our line of work. Not only that, but it makes having children also difficult.”

The room goes deathly quiet as Hamilton, whose eyes have widened to the size of saucers, audibly gasps, backing up a step from Jefferson and Madison. “You… you don’t mean…” For once in the immigrant’s life, he’s at a loss for words. However, that feeling of helplessness soon dissipates, replaced by unbearable fury as he takes a step forward, advancing on the duo. “If you think I’ll just stand idly by while you take advantage of me, you’re sadly mistaken. You can’t just come in here and-”

“Hamilton-” Washington’s voice is stern, leaving no room for argument, but that’s never stopped Alexander before.

“No! You can’t let them come in here and just… use my situation to their advantage!” Hamilton screams, angry and betrayed and above all else, terrified. Jefferson can see it in the kid’s eyes- he thinks they’re going to use him for nothing more than a fantasy, which isn’t entirely wrong, but Hamilton is obviously exaggerating the idea in his head. Hamilton whirls on Jefferson in particular, furious. “I don’t care what you have to say; I refuse!”

“Alexander, that’s enough!” Washington booms, and just like that, it’s over. All at once, the anger and rebelliousness drains from Hamilton’s face, and he flinches. _Oh fuck_. He’s not shaking or crying, but everyone in the room can see the panic on his face and the look in his eyes- he’s falling into his little headspace. In the middle of the workday.  
  
Well, _fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there’s another chapter! In the next one, we’ll get more into the actual age play. Sorry that I ended this one on a cliffhanger, but it was getting a bit long so I thought it’d be best to end it here. But you can all look forward to another update this weekend (Hopefully), as I have today, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday off for Memorial Day Weekend! Also, I graduate on June 4th, so I’ll get more time to write very soon, too! Please comment, I love your guys’ thoughts on my writing!


	3. The Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to prove to Washington that they've got the metal to watch over Hamilton. Can Jefferson and Madison convince the president that they're worthy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy late Memorial Day... shout out to John Laurens, and the other soldiers who died in the Revolutionary War. You guys are the real MVPs (But seriously, those who are in the military have all my respect)!

“Goddammit,” The word comes out as a sigh as Washington stands, approaching Hamilton with a look of concern in his eyes. “Alex, come here, baby.” He murmurs, voice low as he tries to usher the regressed man towards himself.

Hamilton backs up, away from Washington, a look of pure terror on his face. Instinctively, Jefferson steps closer to the young man. Hamilton turns, staring at Jefferson for a moment, before he throws himself at him, clinging to his shirt as he maneuvers himself to kneel behind Jefferson, using the taller man as a shield against Washington. Seeing this, Washington puts his hands up in defense, backing up before he turns to his desk, pulling out his green duffle bag from underneath. Meanwhile, Madison rests a hesitant hand on Hamilton’s back. At first, Hamilton flinches like a wounded animal, before he looks up at Madison and relaxes upon seeing his face.

“He thinks I’m someone else… probably his father,” Washington explains, gruff voice failing to hide it’s disgust upon mentioning Hamilton’s so-called ‘father’. He throws the duffle bag onto his desk, eliciting a scared whimper from Hamilton. “You two want to try caring for Hamilton, right? Well, here’s your chance to prove whether or not you can handle it to me. Here-” He opens the bag and pulls out an unused diaper, handing it to Madison.

Nervously, Madison looks down at Hamilton, who has begun sucking his thumb as he looks anywhere but at Washington, too scared to face him while in such a state. With a nod from Washington to get him going, Madison hands the diaper to Jefferson, who has otherwise been dead quiet during this exchange. Jefferson’s eyes widen, surprised to be put on the spot like this, but after glancing down at Hamilton, he knows that it might be best if he changed the man- after all, it’s Jefferson that Hamilton is using as a human shield right now, not Madison or Washington. Without further delay, Jefferson scoops Hamilton up and lies him on the floor.

Hamilton simply stares at Jefferson, not offering any assistance as he zones out, staring up at the ceiling with a wondrous look in his eyes. Jefferson smiles at the sight, before undoing Hamilton’s belt and, rather reluctantly, tugging his pants and boxers down. It takes everything in Jefferson not to scrunch up his face upon seeing Hamilton’s privates, an ingrained sense of modesty making him feel all kinds of uncomfortable, but he pushes through, trying not to make any weird faces as he fastens the diaper onto Hamilton, repeating all the things that he saw Washington do when he had changed him yesterday.

When Jefferson finally finishes, he glances at Hamilton’s face, smiling when he sees Hamilton simple _beaming_ at him- like he’s the greatest thing to ever exist- and it makes the discomfort wash away from Jefferson like dust and dirt under hot water. “We need to get him out of here,” Washington points out, snapping Jefferson out of the moment. The Virginian looks up, giving Washington a worried look. “Hamilton is no good to his co-workers like this… come on, we’ll take him to my estate.” Without another word, Washington leads Jefferson, Madison, and a reluctant Hamilton out of the White House and into a limo, having a CIA agent drive them away from the building.

…

The car trip takes awhile, but Hamilton sleeps through it, curled up in his seat next to Madison, who ironically enough fell asleep as well, snoring loudly beside the young secretary. Jefferson chuckles at the sight of them together, both so at peace with the world- for all the arguing Jefferson and Hamilton do, it’s Madison and Hamilton who REALLY don’t get along, although their fights are never verbal, only shown in silent acts of defiance and mild disgust. It depresses Jefferson when he thinks about it, as Madison and Hamilton used to be such good friends, but after he came along… Jefferson tries not to believe that he caused the two to hate each other, but after he came into Madison’s life, well… a lot changed.

Jefferson, thankfully, is pulled out of his troublesome thoughts when the limo stops to park in front of Washington’s estate, with his wife- Martha- already outside to greet them. As soon as Washington steps out of the car, Martha has her arms around him, giving the tall man a tender hug and kiss in greeting. “I got your texts. Is he alright?” Martha questions, already trying to push past Washington and get at- presumably- Hamilton.

Washington lets out a hearty chuckle, amused by his wife’s concern. “He’s fine, my dear,” He assures, though his wife appears unconvinced. “After all, I had some help with him this time,” Upon saying this, Washington nods to Jefferson and Madison, who both step out of the car- though Madison looks about ready to fall asleep again- and stand to face the woman. “You remember Thomas Jefferson and James Madison, right? From the Christmas party? They’re now interested in helping Hamilton full-time with his headspace.”

At first, Martha gives Jefferson and Madison a scowl- she obviously prefers Hamilton, meaning anyone who fights with him is automatically on her shit-list- before her face softens upon learning of their latest endeavour. She smiles at them now, giving Jefferson a loyal nod. “How kind of you two… I do hope that you realize that watching Alex is a lot of work. Sure, he’s a precious little thing, but when he’s in an older headspace… that boy has quite the mouth.”

“I’m well aware,” Jefferson responds in a knowing voice, feeling more comfortable talking with Martha around- it’s not like facing down the president. “But even so, Madison and I really want to try this… we’ve always wanted kids, and, well… we think this could maybe work.”

Martha nods, a knowing look in her eyes, and Jefferson remembers earlier words from someone of somewhat importance in passing- _“Washington can’t have kids… such a shame, too. His wife had kids, before she met him, but they both died a few years back… his poor wife.”_ \- and just like that, Jefferson thinks he understands the Washingtons so much better now. They wanted a family too, but biology and work got in the way for them… so maybe Hamilton is their escape, too. Maybe he’s their baby boy as well, acting as their way of having a child without the fear of losing them.

Suddenly, Martha pushes past Jefferson rather forcefully, knocking the man out of his stupor as the short yet strong woman shoves him out of her way, reaching into the back of the limo to grab Hamilton. “Hello, sweetheart,” Martha’s voice is so gentle and soft, it almost makes Jefferson melt. “You’ve had a bad day, huh? Things weren’t fair?” Hamilton nods along as Martha speaks, latching onto her like a baby koala as the woman stands, impressively enough managing to pick the secretary up. “Let’s get you inside, my baby, so you can get something to eat. Would that make you feel better? I bet it would.”

Jefferson steps aside alongside Madison as Martha carries Hamilton into the house, ignoring everyone else present as she focuses on her little one. Washington, when he receives confused looks from Madison and Jefferson, simply shrugs nonchalantly and leads the duo inside, waving the CIA agent off once they’ve all entered the house. Even though Jefferson’s been to the Washington family’s estate a few times before, he’s still amazed every time by the building’s size, flabbergasted by how well-attended and well-lived in it is. Jefferson soon follows Washington into the nearest parlor, taking a seat with him and Madison at the room’s bar.

“Thirsty?” Washington questions. Madison nods while Jefferson shrugs. “Three beers, please,” He orders to the nearest butler, who hurriedly follows the man’s command. Once they have their drinks, Washington gives his guests a warm smile. “I’ll be honest with you both… when you first found out about Hamilton’s secret, I was certain you’d blackmail him with it. I’m glad you proved me wrong. I was wrong to assume such things of you, but more importantly, I was wrong to think that neither of you could handle Hamilton’s situation. You’ve both proven to me that you’re more than willing to assist, and I’m happy for the help. However, the decision is not entirely my own. It’ll be up to Alex.”

“He’ll never agree,” Madison mutters, sounding sorrowful beside Jefferson. “Hamilton’s an amazing man, but his stubbornness could challenge the ocean; he’ll never hear us out. You heard how he reacted earlier.”

Washington nods in acceptance. “Yes, it seems that while Hamilton’s in his older headspace, he has a hard time accepting your help- or anyone’s help for that matter. However, it’s not his adult headspace that’s in charge here; it’s his little headspace that will decide. And I think, quite honestly, that he’s already made his decision.”

Before Jefferson or Madison can ask what that decision is, the door to the parlor creeks open, and out steps Hamilton and Martha. They stand side by side, with Hamilton clutching Martha’s hand like a lifeline. However, when Hamilton sees Jefferson, he lets go and rushes over to the man, looking eager to see him and Madison. Jefferson almost falls out of his chair as Hamilton crashes into him, the man being a ball of unfathomable energy; it’s a welcome change from his usually timid personality while little, even though Jefferson’s pretty sure he’s got a new bruise now. Chuckling, Washington glances down at Hamilton, not even hesitating before he ruffles the brunet’s long, messy hair.

“Feeling better, son?” Washington asks, a gentleness to him that makes even Jefferson feel less anxious in his presence. When Hamilton nods, the president pats the little’s shoulder. “Good to hear. Do you want a drink, little one?”

Hamilton nods in earnest, before he lets out a grunt, his arms pulling at Jefferson as he tries to lift himself onto his lap. “Do you want up, baby? You need to ask first.” Martha explains, stepping over to rub Hamilton’s back, the physical contact calming him down a little.

The brunet stiffens, looking terrified by the order. “It’s okay, son. Don’t cry. We understand if you can’t talk right now. Do you want up?” Washington questions, a concerned look on his face being his only reaction to Hamilton’s silence.

**Hamilton nods quickly, pulling on Jefferson’s lap again. Jefferson, after receiving a nod of approval from Washington, lifts Hamilton from under his armpits and pulls him into his lap. _‘He’s way too light’_ , Jefferson thinks once he’s got Hamilton in his arms, the bony man weighing much less than most his size. Careful not to jostle the little in his lap, Jefferson maneuvers Hamilton around until the man is being cradled somewhat on his lap. Once settled, Hamilton lets out a long yawn, nuzzling himself against Jefferson for comfort. It’s adorable, to say the least. Meanwhile, Washington and Martha watch the exchange with a feeling of great hopefulness in their chests- this can work… this can maybe actually work. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter sorta had a crap ending, since I rushed it near the end, but I think it’s still pretty good. Next chapter we’ll probably be getting Little!Hamilton in Jefferson and Madison’s house, as well as maybe a cameo from one of the Revolution Bros! (PS: I'm planning on maybe changing my Username since I'm not as into RvB anymore- any suggestions?)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there’s chapter 1! I plan on continuing this, but I’m not sure how many chapters it’ll have! It depends on how much people like it I guess. Please comment; it motivates me to keep going with the stories I write!


End file.
